Enemies (Skywire)
This article lists the many enemies in the game Skywire 2. Some enemies appear in the first game in the series, Skywire, but are still detailed here. Seagulls Seagulls remain stationary above the track and drop bombs when the skywire car goes under them. In most levels they appear in, their bombs take about a second to reach the skywire car, making them easy to avoid in some cases. In other cases, the track goes back under the seagull, so the bomb can hit the skywire car. A variation is a seagull three times as long as a regular one, which drops three bombs. Seagulls fly in levels 3, 7, 8, 17, 23, and 29. Cobras Cobras stay in pots on islands near the track and rise out of the pots when the skywire car approaches. They come up, stay for about two seconds, and go back down. They are only in level 6 with the octopuses. Butterflies Butterflies spawn from the bottom of the screen and keep rising up and past the screen. They stay stationary in one line and will keep going up. They are in level 3 and 6. Turtles Turtles roll on platforms with ramps near skywires. They hurt Skywire car if it touches them, and will lose a Passenger. They first appear in Level 6. Rabbits Rabbits bounce on platforms. They hurt the Cable Car, and will lose a Passenger if it touches them. They Only Appear in level 7. Octopuses Octopi swim under the sea surface and jump up about every three seconds. They move from left to right as they jump. Octopuses only appear in level 6 with cobras. Giraffes Giraffes show only the head and the neck like geese. They pop out of boxes in midair every two seconds, and go back in for about another two seconds. There can be two giraffes popping out of a box at the same time. Giraffes appear in levels 9, 11, 13, and 26. Eels Eels float in midair shaped in circles. An eel circle with only one opening is one eel, while a eel circle with two openings is two eels. They rotate fairly slowly but are easy to get through. Eels are in levels 9, 18, and 27. Frogs Frogs are situated on islands. They hop up and down about every three seconds, and are easy to avoid. If the skywire car goes quickly enough, it can go under a frog while it is still hopping. Frogs hop in levels 11, 13, 16, 24, and 27. Crabs Crabs go back and forth on islands. When the reach the end of an island, they reach out and pinch their pincers quickly, then start going towards the other end. It takes a crab two seconds to travel across an island, and they click their pincers for about one second. Crabs only appear in levels 12 and 24. Elephant In only level 13, a pink elephant follows the player around and does knock out passengers. Although it is rather slow, going in one direction for a long time can give it time to catch up in another direction. Orcas Orcas at first stay underwater, ready at the surface. When the skywire car goes above an orca, it jumps up from the water, reaches a point, and goes back down again. They are easily avoided, but if the player dawdles and stays still as the orca jumps up from below the car, the whole car is swallowed by the orca. Of course, since the passengers are dead, the level must be restarted. Orcas are in levels 16, 17, and 24. Piranhas Piranhas stay underwater. They only swim back and forth along a set horizontal line, They are less easy to avoid than other monsters, because they swim at moderate speeds. Piranhas are in levels 16, 22, 24, and 26. Hippopotamuses Hippopotamuses are only the heads. Their jaws open, and disconnect, and go farther and farther away until they snap back together. There are two variations of hippos, one big and one small. Both variations of hippos take five seconds to open and then one second to close. They only appear on level 18. Gorillas Gorillas hold onto the track by their hands. A gorilla takes its right hand off the track, then its left hand. Both hands stay off the track for about two seconds, giving the skywire car time to travel between hands, and then past the gorilla. In the second level they appear in, they move slightly to the right when they change hands, and when they reach the end of the track they go back to the left. Gorillas only appear in levels 19 and 25. Bees Bees' first appearence is in Skywire 1 in the Levels 17 and 18. Bees fly in straight lines with many, many other bees infinitely behind them. They go slowly to the right with spaces between each bee. Unfortunately, in the level they appear in, the wire is shaky at the same place where bees are flying. They appear only in Skywire 2 in level 21. Nitrome Must Die Bees appear in Nitrome Must Die moving in right lines, in and out of pipes. They move in groups with very little space, so the player either has to get injured to kill them or use a weapon which fires upward. They have mild health and are easy to kill, and splatter orange blood on the ground when killed. Multiple lines of Bees may appear in one level. Gallery File:Bee Must Die.jpg|Bees in the 100th Game Skin Monkeys Monkeys swing in chains, holding onto a hook that seems to hold onto the sky. They are in chains of four, and take about two seconds to go from one side to the other, leaving ample time for the skywire car to pass by. Monkeys only swing in levels 21 and 25. Pufferfish :Main Article: Pufferfish Duck The duck goes back and forth on the water surface, and it follows the skywire car. Whenever the skywire car goes directly below it (underwater), the duck dives down into the water and comes back up. Since the duck dives down in one direction only, it is easy to avoid. The duck appears in level 26. Alligator The alligator is only a head that travels on the track behind the skywire car. It starts at the beginning of the level behind the skywire car. Throughout the level it follows the skywire car, opening and closing its jaws. Its jaws can hit the car when they open even if they are on different parts of the track, if the parts are close together enough. If the skywire car is too slow and the alligator catches up, it eats the car like the orca and makes the player have to restart the level. The alligator is in level 27. Bats Bats spawn at the beginning of the level track and go through the track just like a skywire car. They are quite fast for enemies, and in their level, the track goes very close to itself and overlaps many times, making bats hard to avoid. New bats spawn about every ten seconds. Bats first appeared in Skywire but were reused in level 28 of Skywire 2. Whales Whales swim back and forth, three times left and three times right, under the water's surface. They take two seconds to move and they shoot out very tall spouts of water. They stay up for about two seconds. Whales only appear in level 29. Flies :Main Article: Fly (Enemy). Category:Skywire Category:Enemies Category:Nitrome Must Die Category:Recurring enemies